Minnie Maus
= Minnie Maus = Minerva „Minnie“ (auch „Minni“) Maus ist die Freundin - in manchen Geschichten auch die Verlobte - von Micky Maus . Sie ist jedoch auch sehr aufbrausend und kritisiert ihn besonders wegen seines Hangs zu waghalsigen Aktionen und seiner gefährlichen Detektivarbeit häufig. Minnie (rechts) in . Minnie trat bereits im Jahre 1928 in den ersten Zeichentrickfilmen mit Micky auf. Ihre heutige offizielle Schreibweise bei Ehapa lautet seit 2014 „Minnie“, dennoch rutschen mitunter immer noch Geschichten mit der Version „Minni“ durch. *siehe Duckipedia * ** * * * * * ** ** * * * GeschichteDuckipedia FilmDuckipedia Minnies Herkunft beruht auf den alten Cartoons, dort gab es für Oswald zahllose Gefährtinnen, die alle an Minnie Maus erinnerten. Disney übernahm lediglich die Wesenzüge von Oswalds Freundinnen und übertrug sie auf Minnie. Ihr gemeinsames Debüt mit Micky Maus hatte sie am 15. Mai 1928 in dem Cartoon „“. Wie ihr Gefährte wurde sie dem breiten Kinopublikum aber erst etwas später zu einem Begriff, nämlich als ein Hauptcharakter des ersten erfolgreich vertonten Cartoons der Weltgeschichte, „“. Ihre gemeinsame Gesangseinlage mit Micky verzauberte damals das Publikum und zog es in ihren Bann. In (26. Juni 1929) sollte ihr Charakter etwas besser zur Geltung kommen; um sie bekannter zu machen, wurde ihr auch das Musikvideo bzw. der Werbecartoon „“ gewidmet. Dieses Lied wird mehr als einmal von Micky Maus angestimmt, um die Beziehung zu kitten. Comic[] Ihr Comic-Debüt gab Minnie Maus 1930 im ersten Micky-Maus-Zeitungsstrip „''Mickey Mouse Lost on a Desert Island''“, noch gezeichnet von persönlich. Im selben Jahr erfuhr man in „''Mr. Slicker and the Egg Robbers''“, dass Minnie einer Farmer-Familie entstammt und über eine breite Verschwandschaft verfügt. 1942 wurde in der Geschichte „''The Gleam''“ ihr vollständiger Name Minerva bekannt. Gottfredson und waren für diese Namensgebung verantwortlich. Weitere wichtige Auftritte von Minnie in den Strips erfolgten u.a. in „''Mickey Mouse and the Gypsies''“ (1931), „''The Lair of Wolf Barker''“ (1933), „''The Captive Castaways'' (1934), „''Mickey's Rival'' (1936), „''Mickey Mouse in Search of Jungle Treasure''“ (1937) und „''Love Trouble''“ (1941). Größere Auftritte in den Comic Books (Comicheften) von Western Publishing hatte sie u.a. in „''The House of Many Mysteries''“ (1946, gezeichnet von ), „''The Rajah's Treasure''“ (1949, gezeichnet von ), „''The Mystery of the Double-Cross Ranch''“ / „''Das Geheimnis der Doppelkreuz-Ranch'' (1951) und „''Westward Whoa!“ / „''o.T.“ (1953, beide gezeichnet von ). In den späten 1960er und frühen 1970er Jahren wirkte sie auffällig oft (etwa in jeder zweiten Geschichte) in Murrys Abenteuer-Mehrteilern mit, von „''The Treasure of Oomba Loomba''“ / „''Der Schatz von Umba Lumba''“ (1966, partielles Remake von Gottfredsons „''Jungle Treasure''“) bis „''Flight of the Dragon''“ / „''Die Stunde des Drachen''“ (1973). Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Enten-Pendant ist Minni in den amerikanischen Comics abenteuerlustig und tritt Schurken beherzt und aufmüpfig gegenüber. Von italienischen Werken seien vor allem „''Topolino nel favoloso regno di Shan-Grillà''“ / „''Hilferuf aus Shangrila''“ (1961) und „''Topolino e il canguro di corallo'' / „''Das kostbare Korallenkänguruh''“ (1963), beide von , genannt. Minnie und Micky Maus[] Minni (links) und Micky in . Minnie und Micky sind seit mehr als 85 Jahren verlobt. Die Beziehung zwischen den beiden war nicht immer harmonisch, aber meistens eng und intensiv, sie verstehen sich teilweise ohne Worte. Die meisten Fans behaupten, dass der Cartoon „“ (1929) ihr erstes gemeinsames Zusammentreffen dokumentiert. Andere wiederum behaupten, dass der Cartoon „“ aus die erste Begegnung der beiden darstellt. Micky singt oftmals, um Minnie zu beruhigen, „''Minnie's Yoo Hoo''“ und ist froh, sie zu haben, auch wenn gerne mal ein gegenteiliges Gerücht in die Welt setzt. Aber eine Kleinigkeit stört Minnie ganz gewaltig an Micky: die Tatsache, dass er Detektivarbeit für und andere leistet. Minni (links) und Micky in Plane Crazy Minnie und Mortimer Maus[] Mortimer Maus (engl. Mortimer, auch Montmorency Rodent oder Ratso Rat) versucht des öfteren, mit Minnie gegen deren Willen anzubändeln. Manchmal geht sie dennoch mit Mortimer aus, wie man dann wieder aus gut unterrichteter Quelle (Klarabella) erfahren wird. Dies tut sie jedoch nur im Notfall und aus taktischen Gründen, z.B. um Micky vor einer durch ihn verursachten Katastrophe zu bewahren. Minnie und Daisy Duck[] ist Minnies beste Freundin und umgekehrt. Beide brauchen sich, um Geheimnisse auszutauschen. Minnie wird oft von Daisy mit belanglosen Dingen gequält und in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Beispiele dafür sind Cartoons wie „“, in der Daisy sich einfach zum Baden bei ihr einquartiert und sie ständig auf Trab hält. Minnie und Klarabella Kuh[] Sie sind befreundet und Clubbetreiber, aber nicht wirklich die besten Freundinnen, da eine Klatschtante ist. Bei ihr passt Minnie auf, was sie sagt, denn es könnte ja an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Die Beziehung zueinander ist gespalten. Minnie und Kater Karlo[] Schon in den ersten Filmen mit Minnie kämpfen Micky und um ihre Gunst. Auch in den heutigen Comics macht Karlo Minnie oft den Hof, obwohl er in vielen Geschichten eine Freundin namens hat. Verwandtschaft[] Liste mit freundlicher Genehmigung von übernommen. Micky und Minnie auf einem LTB-Cover Tanten[] * Chloe (LTB 252, S.154) - Pflegemutter * Dorothee (LTB 90, S.100) * Filomena (DD 3/74, S.64) * Gertrude (DD 312, S.44) * Mabel (MMM 38/1983, S.14ff) * Mathilde (MI 21/1998, S.10) * Ophelia (DD 482, S.37) * Röschen (MMM 30/1994, S.16ff) * Thea (MMM 22/1974, S.29) * Theresa (MV 48, S.25) * Therese Maus (DD 138, S.34ff) * Tilly (MMM 49/1971, S.34) Sonstige[] * Marcus Maus (Comicstripserie siehe Duckipedia) - Vater * Mutter unbekannt (Comicstripserie siehe Duckipedia) * Mandie Maus (Comicstripserie siehe Duckipedia ) -Schwester * Marshall Maus(Comicstripserie siehe Duckipedia)-Opa * Matilda Mouse (Comicstripserie siehe Duckipedia)-Oma * Adam (siehe Duckipedia, S.2) - Onkel * Arthur (siehe Duckipedia, S.154) - Onkel / Pflegevater * Anni (siehe Duckipedia, S.24) - Cousine * Darius (siehe Duckipedia, S.5) - Onkel * Dr. Dulle (siehe Duckipedia, S.3ff) - Onkel * Manfred Maus (siehe Duckipedia, S.153ff) - Patenonkel * Maria Nachtigall (siehe Duckipedia, S.90ff) - Großtante * McMousy (siehe Duckipedia, S.123) - Onkel * Melitta Maus (siehe Duckipedia, S.3ff) - Nichte // Kusine von (siehe Duckipedia, S.13) * Milli (siehe Duckipedia, S.30) - Nichte Milly * Minchen (siehe Duckipedia, S.3ff) - einjährige Nichte * Mizzi Maus (siehe Duckipedia, S.27) - entfernte Verwandte * Molly (siehe Duckipedia, S.25ff u.a.) - Nichte * Moritz (siehe Duckipedia, S.3) - Onkel * Mortimer Maus (siehe Duckipedia, S.41ff) - Onkel Auftritte (Auswahl)Duckipedia * Cartoons * * * * * * * * Filme * (Fernsehfilm) * * * Spiele * * * Wissenswertes[] * Von 1990 bis 2000 wurde ein eigenes deutsches Magazin, „“, veröffentlicht. * 2018 erschien anlässlich Minnie und Mikys 90. Geburtstag ein . * Seit Januar 2018 besitzt Minnie einen eigenen Stern auf dem berühmten . Einzelnachweise[] # Hochspringen ↑Walk of Fame – Ein Stern für Frau Maus - endlich Abgerufen von „https://www.duckipedia.de/index.php?title=Minni_Maus&oldid=82672“ : *siehe ab hier Duckipedia Navigationsmenü Meine Werkzeuge * Nicht angemeldet * * * * Namensräume * * Varianten * Ansichten * * * Mehr * Navigation * * * * * * * Hauptwerkzeuge * * Ads Weitere Werkzeuge * * * * * * * Diese Seite wurde zuletzt am 13. Dezember 2018 um 13:30 Uhr bearbeitet. * * *